onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monet
Name Harpy isn't part of the name... is like saying "dr." or "centaur" before the name... Its the same has Dragons his name is the one of the beast and with her its probably the same. 12:47, March 28, 2012 (UTC) In the dragon's case only the type of animal was given (Dragon), no name so it's not the same case. If the dragon was called "John" the article wouldn't have been named "Dragon John", but simply "John". Another example: we have Eyelashes not "Camel Eyelashes". http://thumbnails41.imagebam.com/18194/b55fe4181932619.jpg You can clearly see that harpy was not meant as part of her name, but rather as her race. 13:39, March 28, 2012 (UTC) It's clear her name is Mone. its clear her name is Harpy Mone as it was in a box and even in the raw the Harpy was written ( link ) 14:15, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Change it back Jaimini626, as the others above said, "Harpy" was meant to show what race she is. Its not part of her name. 14:36, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Dudes, the manga says 'Harpy Mone' ... Harpy is not a title.. Then change Doc Q to simple 'Q' .. I dont get it.. Dude, look at the raw. It says Harpy in english letters, than her name in Kanji. It's clearly not part of her name. 18:09, March 28, 2012 (UTC) So? The 'D' on Luffy is in english in the kanji.. Are you saying its not part of his name? i agree with lpk and x . Her name is Harpy Mone and not Mone 18:31, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Apparently it should Monet Are You Serious 19:13, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I uploaded her raw infobox for anyone who wants to see. & I agree with Are You Serious, I think her name is either "Monet, Monnet, or Monnett" (variants of a French name, so the 't' is silent). :海賊-姫 19:55, March 28, 2012 (UTC) @LPK: Doc Q is a pun, if "Doc" was the profession, than it would have been "Doctor" like "Doctor Vegapunk". Quite often the name itself is a reference to the profession or other traits in another language. :Another example: if Harpy is part of the name then Gonbe should be named "Cat Gonbe" o Kokoro "Station Master Kokoro". I'd say the "Harpy" is something like an epithet that names her race. I don't think it belongs to the name. We should make a poll to determine how to name the page and end the re-naming war. 20:25, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I think Monet would be best. We did the same thing with the Bellamy Pirate Muret, and that's worked out just fine. As for harpy, it isn't anything, it's just saying her species, like with Gonbe. Remember after he was introduced as Cat Gonbe, there was the disclaimer, "although he's really a rabbit". No need for harpy. 20:55, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I've already left a message for Jopie and Klobis, they'll settle this matter. No need for a poll. 22:32, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Animal? I can't help seeing her more like a possible ability user who transformed both legs and arms just like Marco did in Chapter 557 to attack Akainu. Her species hasn't simply been classified yet. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 18:25, April 12, 2012 (UTC) If we talk about speculations, I rather see her along with the centaurs as an experiment of some sorts (Brownbeard was a normal human after all). I am a bit hesitating to classify them as "animals" since if they are indeed guinea pigs, then they are not really animals, but let's wait and see. Make what you will of this pic in ch 666. http://www.mangareader.net/one-piece/666/6 I personally found it interesting how Monet is seen not wearing the "artificial legs" that Caesar made and how it looks like she was not paralyzed from her lower body like the rest of the prisoners. 19:02, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 671 may have given us the first hint that Monet could be a Zoan. Law said that he wanted to borrow her powers, granted though he could have meant powers as in her science knowledge or something like that. Still I found it interesting. 12:49, June 13, 2012 (UTC) If she really was a Zoan, then why not just transform back to human form to make reading books easier, rather then having to use her wings (which I'd imagine to be quite uncomfortable)? No, it's more likely he was just referring to her ability of flight thanks to the wings, or even her intellectual ability. 12:55, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Wait for it to be explained. Law used the word "Nouryoku" (能力), which has pretty much always been used in the context of Devil Fruit abilities, and put emphasis on the word (with the little dots Japanese people put on the side). This isn't proof that she's a Zoan, but it's likely to be at least some kind of Devil Fruit. Zodiaque 13:03, June 13, 2012 (UTC) As for your question KuroAshi on why Monet would not just transform back to human form if she really was a Zoan, maybe she's just like Caesar and prefers to be in a transformed state. 13:08, June 13, 2012 (UTC) "Law used the word "Nouryoku" (能力), which has pretty much always been used in the context of Devil Fruit abilities" Pics or it didn't happen. SeaTerror 16:20, June 13, 2012 (UTC) http://img137.imageshack.us/img137/671/nouryoku.png Is this good enough? Zodiaque 22:38, June 13, 2012 (UTC) You said it has always been used for context of Devil Fruit abilities. I'm still waiting for those pics. SeaTerror 22:59, June 13, 2012 (UTC) You ignored my use of the words "pretty much", and the fact that he put special emphasis on the word. Also, uploading the entire manga would be in breach of copyright. If you find an exception let me know, otherwise stop trolling. Zodiaque 00:59, June 14, 2012 (UTC) You're still going to have to provide proof then. Just because you say its true doesn't mean it is. SeaTerror 02:04, June 14, 2012 (UTC) SeaTerror, Zodiaque has provided more than enough proof. Just because you don't believe it doesn't mean it isn't true, so back off. I've heard about Nouryoku being used to described Devil Fruit abilities like that, so I can attest that he knows what he's talking about. Chill out and trust people once in a while. 06:09, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Antagonist Since Monet is CC's subordinate shouldn't she be in the Antagonists category as well? 09:07, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Tashigi is with Smoker too, but she is not an antagonist. Mone vs Monet Can somebody please clear this. Many translator seem to use Monet over Mone. Mangastream used Mone, but now they switched to Monet. Since the majority of translators are with Monet, I not sure which one to follow. However I know for a fact that Carlos (cnet) uses Mone. Cnet is the most trusted translator next to Stephan. But since Stephan is with VIZ now, it is just cnet. I understand in French Monet is spoken with a silent "t", so Mone. But not sure if our Mone/Monet is based on a French name. --- Billa Cnet would be more trusted translator than Stephan since scanlators generally translate more directly. Either way the name doesn't really matter. Just wait for Oda to romanize it. SeaTerror 18:04, July 2, 2012 (UTC)